


Cake

by hudyjale



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just something i wrote before sleeping, we all know jen can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudyjale/pseuds/hudyjale
Summary: "It was supposed to be easy. How hard could it be? She just had to follow the recipe. Measure, mix, bake, done. So how could something that seemed so easy on paper turn out to be such a fucking disaster?"Jen bakes a cake for Judy's birthday, or at least she tries to.
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I wrote yesterday to get my mind out of the longer fic I'm working on. Just a little fluff based on this prompt:  
> Person 1 is trying to bake a cake for Person 2’s birthday before they get home from work/school/etc. However, Person 1 has never baked anything in their whole life, so they keep messing up. “It’s the thought that counts, right?”
> 
> Ok, so I hope you like it and sorry if there are any mistakes, I only did a quick proofread.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _

It was supposed to be easy. How hard could it be? She just had to follow the recipe. Measure, mix, bake, done. So how could something that seemed so easy on paper turn out to be such a fucking disaster? 

The idea of baking Judy's birthday cake from scratch had seemed cute at first, a little gesture for her girlfriend to show she would do anything for her, from burying a body in the woods to keep them from jail to baking, even though now she wasn't quite sure which of the two had been harder.

Jen had only an hour to unturn the disaster into something at least presentable. The kitchen looked as if a tornado had passed by, multiple trays tossed, flour and cocoa splattered everywhere including her clothes and face and the mixer with coconut cream half fallen over the counter. Oh, but the starring roll in that horror movie was for the fully burnt cake in the oven. 

Jen hadn't even realized that smoke was starting to come out until Henry pointed out. 

"Mom, I think the cake is burning." 

After beating the world record of saying fuck the most times in a minute, she took the trays out of the oven to sadly realized that Henry was right. and she was fucked. 

"Charlie!" Jen shouted loud enough to get her son to hear her over his headphones. 

"What?" He turned around from his seat on the couch, clearly abstracted from what was happening. 

"Listen to me." Jen's face was serious as she approached him, her tone bossy and her finger up, pointing at him.

"You're going to a bakery, a supermarket, or to a fucking magician but you're going to be here in half an hour with a cake. Please." 

"Okay scarface, just chill." He replied as he got up from the couch, holding his hands up. "I don't know why you didn't buy her a cake in the first place."

"Because I wanted to do something nice."

"I know, that's why I say it." he yelled his response back chucking a laugh as he made his way to the door, car keys in hand. 

"Half an hour!" Jen shouted again, holding back the insults just because it was her son. But,  _ oh god, _ didn't that little brat know how to push her. 

Jen took another look at the disastrous state of the kitchen, she didn't know where to begin. 

She decided that cleaning the trays and putting them away was the easiest to do first. 

"Mom, want some help? The decorations are done." Henry said, proud of the work he had done in the backyard. 

"No boop, it's okay. Just go upstairs and get ready please." 

After a few more minutes of cleaning, the kitchen didn't look so bad and the burnt smell wasn't that strong, but still, anyone could have guessed what had happened just by taking a look at the place, or at Jen, who's look had worsened inversely proportional at how the kitchen had improved. 

Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, her white shirt stained with cocoa powder, and her black pants with white stains plastered all over from the flour and the cream. She now understood why Judy always wore an apron to cook. 

When Jen heard the keys on the door, if she had believed in God she would have started to pray for it to be Charlie, but unless he now wore heels it was not him. The high pitched voice that followed, was the confirmation. 

"Jen, I'm home," Judy called from the entrance door. 

"Fuck." she muttered under her breath as she straightened her clothes. 

As Judy entered their kitchen she found Jen standing behind the counter, the semi disaster still evident, and what seemed to be a burnt cake displayed on top of the oven. The sight in front of her equally cute and funny. 

"Happy birthday, I guess." Jen threw her hands up with a shrug. 

"Oh, honey." Judy couldn't hold it and burst up laughing. She walked over to Jen and placed her hands on her hips, her laughter dying off to a big grin on her face. "You didn't have to."

"I just wanted to do a little something for you, but I just fucked it up." 

"No, you didn't." She placed a quick peck on her lips. "It’s the thought that counts and I loved that you tried. Plus, I'm sure it's not that bad even." Judy pinched one of the layers of the cake that was still on the tray, taking a little piece of it and eating it. 

"It's vegan." Jen filled the silence as Judy did her best to try to swallow the cake. 

"Yeah, I know coal is vegan." she teased. 

"I hate you."

"I love you." Judy kissed her again, deeper this time, her hand pressing on Jen's neck, levering down to compensate the height difference. She smiled in the kiss as the image of Jen standing in the kitchen flashed again in her mind. 

"Stop laughing, asshole." Jen mumbled against her mouth, crashing their lips together again. 

But Judy parted, moving her head back to look at her in the eyes, her expression more serious. 

"Wait, I'm still getting a birthday cake, right?" 

"Of course, I sent Charlie to go get one." 

"See, that's why I love you."


End file.
